


oh my heart was flawed

by HybridComplex



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cardiophilia, Gen, M/M, heart porn, the ending is a bit sad oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is it intimate and consuming and <i>warm</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	oh my heart was flawed

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend [Jess](http://forthediehards.tumblr.com) <3

Jack watches Jamie grow up, watches him grow out of his clothes and his bed and friendships and grow into new ones. Through it all he never stops believing, still waits for North on Christmas and Bunny on Easter, waits up with Sophie to see Tooth who always makes sure to come for the little girl’s teeth herself.  
  
And _Jack_ , well. He waits for Jack every night, leans against the headboard and stares at his window and waits but never for long. It changes as Jamie ages, from sneaking out to play with him in the snow to Jack sneaking in to _play_. It’s not sexual despite what Jamie’s friends and Bunny think and tease them about, but it is intimate and consuming and _warm_.  
  
Before Jamie first listened to his heartbeat, Jack hadn’t even been sure he still had one. It was slow and quiet through the frost but it was _there_ , -lub dup....lub..dup...lubdup..ludup- and it made Jamie so happy and his own heart started pounding, fast and loud and fiery all throughout his body. Something he hadn’t been expecting was how much he enjoyed it when Jack pressed the ice cold chest piece to his chest, when the blue of his eyes sharpened and the lines of his face smoothed out.  
  
They listen to each other’s hearts every night until Jamie’s heart is slow and weak and tends to skip and Jack’s heartbeat is harder than ever to hear through thick layers of ice. Jack listens to it until it stops and he tucks the stethoscope into his hoodie, presses a kiss to forehead and sternum that twists ice over his skin in the shape of eggs and stars and teeth and hearts.


End file.
